Kid finds love?
by bearch
Summary: Kid wasted the whole semester single while all of his other friends have been hooking up. One day a new student comes along and becomes instant friends with him. As Kid begins to fall for her all looks bright that is until a secret from her past makes all seem lost. Will he persevere? Will he overlook her dark past? Rated T for language. Your reviews are very helpful! WARNING! OOC
1. The new kid

Chapter 1: **Emily's POV**

Popping my ear buds in i flew down the hallways on my board so fast it tore papers from Students' hands.

Today was my first day at the DWMA and coincidentally my weapon happened to get the 'flu', so naturally I felt awkward going to a WEAPON and Miester school alone. I was uber ticked off but I came anyways.

This morning I had gotten off at quite a rough start, I crashed on Bell's (my weapon's) couch, she thought since she didn't have to go to school it was perfectly fine to leave me to over sleep.

If you weren't sure death city had one bus service, coming at 7 o'clock every morning if you missed that bus you were simply screwed. Luckily for me I can skateboard. So with two minutes to spare I made it to the DWMA. Flying down the hall I finally came to the crescent moon classroom.

Shit! I thought to myself ,class had started and Dr. stein was lecturing the class. Carefully I crept through the class over to the professor.

"Emily?" He asked looking down at the rouster. I nodded and he pointed at an open spot next to a boy about my age.

He had long dark hair with three horizontal white stripes on his left side, he was long and lean wearing a black blazer, with piercing honey eyes that could stop a girl in her tracks. Stunning I thought to myself.

Reaching his row in the coliseum like classroom I slid in the seat next to him. "Im Emily." I said holding out my hand. "I'm Kid." He whispered back accepting my hand. "I could show you around the school at lunch if you'd like."

My face flushed "Wow, that'd be great." I whispered back nervously. Now, I'm kind of glad bell stayed home I thought to myself.

(**After morning classes) ****Kids POV**

Emily was around my height, her raspberry colored hair ended at her waist, and her eyes were chestnut and inviting. God was she … symmetrical.

Reaching down I took Emily's bag and slung it over my shoulder. She nodded her thanks and followed me down the stairs. I blushed furiously as I held the door for her.

"Where to first?" She asked looping her arm in mine. My cheeks got noticeably redder (if possible.) "Uhh… Let's start with the library?" I mumbled under my breath.

"So… uh.. Emily are you a weapon or mister?" I asked eager to know more about this lovely creature.

"I'm actually a Miester. My weapon is home sick today." Emily answered. I nodded

"What type of weapon is your partner?" I asked now interested.

" A flame thrower." She shrugged.

"Are you… you know… seeing with your partner?" I asked my face burning. I regretted asking as soon as it came out of my mouth. She released a chuckle and I burned from embarrassment .

"Umm… No I am straight you know." She managed between giggles. I looked away to hide my firetruck red face.

Our tour was amazing, ive learned so much about her ;shes sweet, kind,funny,and well… overall perfect.

"shit!" she said using her open hand to slap her forehead. "I forgot my skateboard!" I felt my mouth hang open. AND she skateboards? OH MY GOD. She's perfect. "Don't worry ill give you a ride after school if you want." I offered.

Suddenly I was engulfed In a VERY tight hug. "Kid your just so nice." Emily mumbled. After about a minute neither of us pulled away in fact I had no intention to EVER pull away.

"Hey kid?" She asked still holding me but at arm's length. "Yea?" I asked getting lost in her brown eyes. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked quietly.

"No_"_ I replied raising an eyebrow._ "Good to know.." Emily thought to herself._


	2. The ride home

Chapter 2: Emily's POV  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kid asked nervously. His question threw me off guard a bit, was he interested?

"No, but I do hope that will change soon." I sighed . Kid must have understood my implication and blushed furiously. I pulled away from him equally embarrassed.

"Let's get going shall we?" Kid whimpered putting his arm around my shoulders. " im gonna change and then ill drive you home." Kid said.

When he came back he was wearing an orange shirt with a black unbuttoned short sleeved shirt over it. And as you can figure this made him DAMN sexy.

Once at the front enterence Kid led me to his car. That shit was amazing. He had an entirely black 2012 Bugatti Veyron Super Sports tricked out with skulls.

"Isnt this car like 2.5 MILLION dollars?" I gawked. "Yea it was a birthday present." He added suddenly embarrassed. "You could have told me you were LOADED!" I grinned.

Getting in his car I placed my bag at my feet. "Where to malady?" Kid asked smiling sweetly. "Alpine apartments" I answered.

Suddenly he raised both eyebrows, "You rode 15 blocks on a skate board?" He asked utterly confused. "yeah, man was it a bitch." I moaned reminiscing about my morning hassle.

"If it would make it easier for you I could send a driver in the morning." Kid offered. "Wow, thanks Kid." I said and kissed his cheek.

"You know my symmetry problem? Well you only kissed one cheek…" He said freaking slightly. At the next red light I turned his head and kissed his other cheek.

His face flushed deeply flustered. "Hey.. Um Emily?" Kid asked nervously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Yeah kid?" I questioned. "Do you want to….. you know hang out tomorrow?" He finally managed.

"I'd really love to Kid." I answered blushing like crazy. Kid smiled revealing perfect teeth along with the rest of his perfect features.

15 minutes of car karaoke later `~~~~~~~ Pulling up to the curb we both got out of the car and linked arms. Quickly searching my bag for the keys, I had an all out war with the door.

"Bella! Are you decent we have company!" I hollered throwing my keys on the counter. And just as I suspected bella sat on the couch , her eyes glued to the small television screen.

"Heyy…" she muttered blankly. "Hey" Kid responded causing Bella to fall off the couch onto the floor. Bella was a bit younger than me, had a slim underdeveloped build, and short fiery red hair.

"Kid this is bella , my weapon partner." I explained. "Bella this is Kid, he helped me through today since my good for nothing weapon didn't bother to come. He also gave me a ride home." I answered shortly

. He nodded and smiled. "I'm gonna take a nap." She said zombie like and with that she was gone.

**Kid's POV**

Emily bounced over to the couch and patted the couch for me to join her. "So what do you want to watch?" She asked fumbling with several remotes in attempt to switch back to normal television.

"Are you sure I can stay Emily?" I asked suddenly . "It is my home isn't it? And I prefer you don't call me Emily, your my friend now my friends call me Emi or Em."

She told me patting the couch once again. "Alright fine by me" I murmured slumping next to her. The couch was big enough to fit us both laying down but somehow we managed to sit in the very middle. Her head on my shoulder .

Suddenly she snuggled closer putting her head in my lap as I gently stroked her long hair. I went to ask her if she wanted to change the channel but soon realized she was fast asleep.

Although I wouldn't have minded her taking a short nap I had a feeling she'd get a crink in her neck and then be asymmetrical . I sighed gently snaking from under her head and picking her up bridal style and heading over to where I assumed was Bellas room.

Tapping the door gently with my foot I waited while Bella made her way to the door. Opening the door her eyes went wide. "where's her room?" I asked quietly.

Bella flicked her head at the door at the end of the hall before snickering. "Taking advantage of someone is a lot more fun when they're conscious."

Emily's room was painted black with seafoam blue carpets everything was symmetrical! She had an even number of posters on each wall.

Gently I slipped her under the black silk sheets. Brushing the hair out of her face, I kissed her forehead, and was on my way out when I heard her stir.

Turning slowly I watched her flip and hug her pillow. "Kid?" I heard her grumble in her sleepy haze. "You're a great guy." She said before drifting back to sleep. "And you're a great girl." I whispered before turning and leaving the room.


	3. Black star no stalking!

Chapter 5: Kids POV

"Well that's settled then." I told her as I put my hands back on Emily's waist spinning her back toward me.

Skillfully I leaned down a bit to compensate for the 4 inch height distance, and pressed my lips to hers exploring every inch of her mouth. I smiled against her lips when I heard Bella gagging in the background.

Soul apparently saw Emily's shirt rise as she Leaned farther into me causing him to fall to the ground clutching his nose.

I pulled her closer to me to where now there was no space between us. Finally we came up to breath and her face was flushed.

Bella started walking toward us when Black star appeared out of No Where Blocking her path "BLACK STARR HAS ARRIVED" He hollered announcing his presence to the world.

"Black Star this is Emily." I told him kindly. "HOLY SHIT _THAT'S_ EMILY? DUDE SHES-" Black star started before he was on the ground by Soul shaking and holding his nose. "Yes, Black star. And this is her weapon partner Bella." I answered calmly

**Emily's POV**

Smiling from ear to ear we all started off towards class. Kid slipped his hand in mine causing surrounding passerby to scowl and burn from jealousy.

That kiss was NOT what I expected. I just expected him to get all red and embarrassed but not to accept it and suck my face!

But all and all I guess I was happy it happened. "Kid? What's your full name?" I asked suddenly embarrassed I knew so little.

"Oh, well its Death the kid." He answered shrugging. Suddenly I felt my mouth fall open, "You're Lord Deaths son?!" I yelped Feeling a chill run down my spine

**Kid's POV**

"is that a problem?" I asked nervously. Suddenly she smiled sweetly , "J-just a surprise that's all…" she trailed off.

I raised my eyebrows but didn't push it if she didn't want to talk I wasn't gonna force to. "SO BELLA! WHAT TYPE OF WEAPON ARE YOU?!" black star asked rather loudly.

Cautiously bella crept around his jumping form before answering, "If you MUST know im a flamethrower." She hissed turning to bolt away. "THAT'S COOL! IM IMA MIESTER !" Black star called chasing after her.


	4. In the rain

Chapter 4: Kid's POV

Bella had just gotten out of the car leaving Emily and I alone. I turned to ask her where too when her phone rang.

Once , twice, three times after the forth ring she looked down to check the caller. Sneering in discust she threw her phone towards the back seat.

" So where to?" Emily asked faking a smile. "What's wrong?" I asked turning her to face me. Sighing she turned towards the window not eagar to respond.

It had just started raining and dirty puddles littered the streets. "Tell me." I tried again starting to worry even more.

"It's a long story and I don't feel like story telling right now." She whimpered. "Look, were dating now (I think) and I want to know whats wrong." I begged.

After a long awkward pause she responded. "It… it was my mother. The last time I talked to her she left my father and I two years ago. When she heard I wanted to go to DWMA she left, just like that. She insisted killing my own kind was sick and cruel." She explained quietly.

Her kind? "we don't kill miesters at DWMA." I whispered. Her eyes met mine, pleading for me to understand.

"I k-know. You see… my- my mom she's… well she's not… a mister." She studdered. "kid, my mother's a witch." I felt my mouth fly open as I struggled to comprehend what I just heard.

"a a witch? That means you're … YOU'RE PART WITCH?!"I found myself announcing louder than anticipated. Suddenly her tears started to pour as she threw the car door open.

"I knew you wouldn't understand! Why do i even waste my time!" Emily screamed over her shoulder as she started down the street. I put the car and gear and slowly trailed behind her

"Emily, come on please get in the car." I called rolling down the window. Emily cried out something inaudible before stoping abruptly in her tracks and waving her hands hypnotically.

"Matches matches , all the same, leave nothing but open flame!" She chanted before being engulfed in flames. When the flames disappeared the only thing that remained was the charred earth where she once stood.

Emily's POV

I thanked Lord death Kid hadn't gotten out to investigate considering that the last time I used my magic I was 9 years old; That little party trick had only been good for transporting me 3feet into the nearest alley.

On my neck laid a small silver locket , the key to me calming down. Carefully struggling with the tiny clasp I pulled it off my neck.

Tossing the locket high in the air I uttered 2 words I vowed never to say again. "Contact Family." I whispered watching it fall.

If it hit the ground my call was rejected if it hovered though, there was hope. I was now seated on the ground.

The cold , hard cement somewhat refreshing against my bare legs. Suddenly my necklace stopped rattling and expanded ,the small heart .enlarging to the size of a plasma screen.

Seconds later a very UN-amused woman appeared on the screen, her hair was long and sapphire in color. "What do you wa-" She growled when her eyes widened in recognition.

"Emi? Is – is that really you? I'm so glad you kept the transmitter!" She leaned closer to the screen. Her eyes softened when she saw my current condition.

"J-Jen." I sobbed. "You need to come over! preferably now"

"Sweetie, I cant, your in Death city right now. I'm a witch. Understand?" Jen sighed searching for words.

" Soul protect." I cried

"soul protect wont work on a witch of my caliber. Your mother's here and I know you don't want a run in with her. I love you munchkin face." Jen told me as her imaged flickered black.

My necklace still hung in the air a taunting reminder of what little family I had left.I felt my heart sink, leaning back I sobbed quietly in my hands.

The rain had picked up and now I was getting soaked. I was getting cold and tired but didn't feel like leaving.

Suddenly when I was just about to freeze to death I felt something placed over my shoulders. Prying open one eye I examed the dark figure looming over me.

Suddenly Kid slumped down beside me , "I didn't mean to offend you." He whispered to me.

"forget it." I grumbled inaudibly. I pulled his jacket close and scooted closer.

"ive looked everywhere for you, Emily I want you to know im not here to sell you out, im not here to take your soul im here for you." He coaxed pulling me even closer.

Gently he placed his hands under my chin using his thumbs to wipe away tears. " we WILL get through this together." He mumbled gently touching his lips to mine when suddenly...

*BUZZ* *BUZZ* I felt my necklace rise as Kid shot me a quizzical glance. Swiftly I threw my necklace up to accept the call.

"Jen really im ok now." I explained letting the warmth from Kid comfort me. "who the hell is he? And does he have an older brother?" My sister chuckled flicking her head to Kid.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all! Hay guise! Sorry its been like eons since I updated but as most of you know I'm procrastination central loll. I tried to write I promise! well now you get to read my story. Recap! As Kid took Em to his mansion she slipped and smashed her head on the corner of the steps! Klutz much? So Kid carried her in and yea... so... *Flying to land of magical unicorns!***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEGGO!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter : Such a great author cawz im to lazy to check!

"Pattie!" I barked over my shoulder." Get me some ice." Pattie gave Kid an amused look before raising her hand to her forehead in a Faux salute. Rolling my eyes i examined the lifeless body draped over my couch. Ok i know this sounds creepy and is totally going to put me in the I'm a creepy stalker category but whatever. When she slept/ laid there unanimated she looked so peaceful. it just made you want to know what shes dreaming about. Could it be- "KIDDO! I GOT THE ICE!" Pattie wailed tossing me a navy blue ice pack. Carefully I brushed her fringe out of her eyes to further examine the area of impact. The area just above her right eye was swollen and slowly turning black and blue.

Emily's POV!

First thoughts? Pain. Pain. Pain. And more pain.

Felling daringly i gently opened one eye to examine my surroundings. I went to pull myself up , but eventually whimpered in pain and defeat.

Carefully i raised my beige fingertips to my forehead only to be met with a familliar fabric. Gauze. Did i really hit my head so hard i knocked out?it sure felt like it.

Opening my eyes once again i went to absorb my surroundings. Somehow i had managed to wind up in a black Victorian bedroom.

The room was simple , yet sophisticated. The decor didn't scream I-have-more-money-than-you-so-go-cry-in-the-emo-corner but at the same time it didn't look like.. well .. my apartment.

Turning ever so slightly i flipped to my side to reveal a surprising sight. curled up in the fetal position at the far edge of the bed was Kid holding a first aid box like a small child would a plush bear.

But the even more shocking part was that ... well.. he was shirtless. Silently my eyes grazed over his exposed flesh.

Scars littered his tan skin leaving him looking broken, but somehow to me he was Perfectly imperfect. timidly i held out a hand and traced over the tiny scars.

scooting a bit closer i began examining all the scars imagining how they came to be. Battle scars... i thought to myself.

when my finger grazed a particularly large one i cringed, here i am screaming at needles while Kids out being some super war hero recieving painful scars.

"Oh. You're awake." Mumbled a still groggy Kid. Quickly i pulled my hand away and nodded "I just woke up..." I trailed off.

"Thats good... i was worried you know." He grumbled inaudibly. Gently Kid reached out to caress my face but when I cringed from the pain he pulled away. As if on cue my gold chain started to buzz.


End file.
